My akakuro short stories
by fujoshigirl289
Summary: A series of my own oneshot/two shots. Different stories with different prompt. AKAKURO.REG.. READ IF YOU WANT.


**Warning: **Contains Mpreg, if you don't like mpreg get out of here. And yeah OOC-ness, sorry but I'm not sorry.

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Prompt made by me**

**Prompt 1**

"**If Akashi and Kuroko had a child…"**

Seijuurou Akashi watched his surrounding as the snow slowly covered everything in white. He decided to take a walk towards his apartment today instead of taking his car. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he just felt like it. As he pass by the park, a sudden memory flashed into his mind; a memory that he never wanted to remember. The memory of the time Tetsuya broke up with him.

"_Why?" He asked, it doesn't make any sense to him. He always knew the answer to everything, but this time, he had nothing._

_Blue eyes that were deprived of emotions looked at him "I don't like you anymore Akashi-kun." His voice was monotone._

"_I don't believe you," He said. He didn't want to hear it. Tetsuya must have been joking. There was no way that his Tetsuya was saying all of this to him. "I won't accept it."_

"_I don't have any feelings for you anymore Akashi-kun nor do I want to be with you anymore," Tetsuya said. "Please don't make it harder for me Akashi-kun."_

"_Then don't do it. Don't leave me Tetsuya," The redhead said, his voice shaking._

"_I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I don't want to see you ever again. Goodbye." And with that Tetsuya turned around, but before he could leave, Akashi said, "No matter what happens, Tetsuya, I love you. And I will always love you." But without saying anything, the bluenette left._

He couldn't remove the image of that small back turning away from him. Whenever it snows, he always remembers that painful memory.

As he passed by the park that was near his apartment, he stopped in his tracks as he caught of a glimpse of a small redhead boy. From the looks of it, he had been crying. Usually, he would avoid children, but this time for no apparent reason, he approached the kid.

"Kids shouldn't roam around on this type of day," He said. As the redhead boy turned around and looked at him, a lump formed in his throat as he saw the boy's eyes. They were heterochromatic. They were the same as he was, but instead of red and gold, the boy had red and sky blue. It was as if he was looking at an image of him when he was a child. If someone saw them, they would be mistaken as father and son.

"Where are your parents? Why are you standing here all alone? You might get a cold."

"Go away mister, I don't need your help," the boy stubbornly said.

Akashi was pissed off by the boy's attitude. He wanted to leave, but something told him that he should really find this boy's parents.

"Tell me where you live, I'll send you home." He said as he grabs his hand. The boy shook it away.

"My _papa _said not to trust strangers."

"If you listened to your papa, then I'm sure that you wouldn't have to stand here like an idiot who's freezing from the cold."

"Tch," The boy clicked his tongue. "I don't need your help."

Akashi was really ticked off by this kid's stubborn attitude; it kind of reminded him of Tetsuya. As he looked at the boy, Akashi suddenly had a thought. _If Tetsuya and I did have a child, I'm pretty sure it will be like this kid. _He smiled sadly at the sudden thought. However, he immediately dismissed it as he looked at the boy again.

"I'll bring you to the police station then, to report for a lost kid." He said as he grabbed the boy's thin arms.

"Let go of me!" He yelled "I don't want to go there!"

"Well then, just tell me your address, and I'll bring you there."

"I don't want to go home."

"And why don't you want to?"

"I don't want to see _papa,_" The redhead boy said.

"So, you guys have a fight." It was a statement not a question.

"How do you know?"

"I am absolute," Akashi replied.

"No. I am absolute," Akashi just laughed at the kid's remark.

"And why do you think like that?" Akashi raised his brow.

"It's because I win in everything I do; therefore I am absolute," Akashi smirked at the kid's comment; he really was like a miniature version of himself. If it were not for that blue eye, he would have thought that he was his younger brother or something.

"So why did you have a fight with your _papa?_" He turned back towards the child again.

"Because I keep asking who was my father is."

Akashi paused, "Father? You mean mother?"

"No, my _papa _was the one who gave birth to me. I kept asking him who my father was. When he didn't tell me, I ran away."

"Hmm," Akashi pondered. Well he had known that in this era, it was possible for a male to bear a child, but it was his first time seeing a real one. "He probably had a reason not to tell you."

"But I want to know."

"Well then, I'll accompany you on your way home."

"But I don't want to."

"You're _papa _is worried about you," The kid didn't answer. "You want him to worry about you?"

"But will he forgive me?"

"Of course he will, I'll talk to him."

"Okay then."

"So where is your house?"

Akashi walked the little kid to his own home. They arrived at a small apartment that was not that far from his apartment. When they rang the doorbell, it seems that no one was home. However, the door was unlocked. When they got inside, Akashi frown at the small apartment; he was not used to tight spaces like this. The boy seemed to sense his displeasure and said, "Sorry if our apartment is small; it's the only one _papa _could afford."

"Let's wait for him here." The boy said.

"Mind if I look around?" Akashi asked.

"No problem." the boy answered.

Akashi takes a tour of the small house. There was nothing much, aside from a small kitchen, a small living room, and a small bedroom; there was nothing much to see. However, as he paced around, he suddenly bumped into a picture frame that he didn't notice, which fell into the ground. And at the same time, the door opened. He heard the boy said that his papa came home when he picked up the frame.

And as he turned around the frame to look at the picture, he was shocked to see a familiar face.

Then his body froze as he heard a familiar voice said, "Akashi-kun?"

He slowly turned around and froze as he saw the person he wasn't expecting to see.

The person that was on the picture and the person that that was standing in front of him was none other than Tetsuya.

**End**

**A/n: **I dunno if I should continue this.

(Sei: Yes, continue it. I want to see how this ends.)


End file.
